The Black Secret
by zyxw
Summary: When Remus Lupin arrives at Hogwarts during the Golden Trios third year he's not alone. He's got a goddaughter and a big secret in tow. There's also another prophecy to worry about. And how are the Weasley boys involved? Rated M for safety because though I'm positive of the ending I'm not sure of the content in later chaptersjust yet.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Except a few childhood memories that I'm lending to my main character for authenticity purposes.

A/N: If you've been on this sight for a while you may have read a story very similar to this under the screen name JoRy. I am the same person. This is the same account. At one point I thought I had outgrown fanfic and deleted all my stories from the site and my own computer and changed my name on here as well. Obviously I was wrong about the outgrowing thing so I've been back for a while. The Black Secret was my first story and I had big plans for it. Now that I'm back the story is still floating around in my head begging to be written so I've decided to give in. Because I have more experience in writing and (of course) can't remember every word that I wrote years ago, the stories will be somewhat different. They will still have the same basic idea however. Also this one will be longer. I intended to make the Black Secret a multipart story before but now plan on making it one very long story. I hope you enjoy it. It's just in the beginning stages again but I hope it will be something wonderful soon.

Brooke Miller had a very strange feeling. It wasn't a feeling that she liked one bit. It was the feeling she got a few years ago just before her mom told her they had to sell her favorite horse, Cricket, the one they'd had since she was a baby. And so what if Cricket had bucked her two weeks earlier and she had a cast of her left arm and had to stay home from school for two days for fear of a concussion. She was right handed and it was the two days before winter break so it wasn't like she missed anything. Back to the feeling, though. It was a dreadful sense of foreboding that she just couldn't shake.

Uncle Remus had told her once that she might have the gift of sight. Not sight like she could see. She could see, of course, but the sight he was talking about was a different kind of sight. It was visions of the future. The only problem with that theory of course was that she never had a single vision in her life. She simply got bad feelings when seriously bad things were about to happen and good feelings when good things were about to happen.

This bad feeling, though, was getting worse by the second. And she knew deep inside that it wasn't going to be as simple as sending a pet two ranches over. No this involved people. And she had a sinking feeling that she knew who those people would be even before the sky lit up green.

For a full minute she sat in the tent numb, her two oldest friends in the world on either side of her, their boyfriends in their own tent across the fire. The green was bright but somehow dim; brighter than the full moon but dim enough that it had to be at least a few miles away. Five and three quarter miles she'd guess.

"Mom," she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

As if the chill of the night sky on that single tear jolted her back to reality, she stood and exited her tent. Now wasn't the time to mourn the loss of her mother. No. There would be time enough for that later. Now was the time to see to it that she and her friends were safe. Pulling every happy thought and memory she could muster into her head she whispered the incantation. "Expecto Patronum."

It took longer than normal for the large, shaggy, silver mist of a dog to form but it did come to her eventually. "Go to the auror office in San Antonio," she whispered so as not to wake her friends. "Tell them there's been a death eater attack. I need their help."

She watched for a moment as the dog trotted off into the night before taking action. Grabbing a bucket she ran to the river side and back twice to extinguish the fire. Thankfully she had special permission from the authorities to learn magic at home so she could perform the protection charms without setting off any bells and whistles. When she had finished she crawled back into the tent by the dim green glow of the dark mark and pulled her backpack, sleeping bag and camp pillow out, exiting and zipping the tent so as not to disturb her friends.

There, in the open air, Brooke hurried to change into her jeans, boots, and hooded sweatshirt. Once dressed she rolled up her sleeping bag and packed it all into the backpack which she quickly threw on her back before pulling her wand back out of her hidden ankle holster. She knew when the aurors got there she wouldn't have time for any of this. They'd simply return her friends to their homes and take her to their regional office to wait for Uncle Remus's return from Scotland. She'd probably never see them again.

She wondered for a moment if the aurors would simply erase her from their memories and relocate her. It would probably be better for them that way…safer. With this Sirius Black psychopath on the loose they'd need all the protection they could get. For some reason the man had it in for her, her mother, and her godfather, Uncle Remus. He'd killed her own father when she was only two years old.

She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to picture him. The older she got the more difficult it became. She remembered him in such great detail in elementary school but now all she ever saw was soft black waves and piercing grey eyes. She wasn't even sure it if was him she was seeing or a blurred image of herself. Her mother always said she looked just like him.

She heard a twig snap in the distance and her eyes shot open.

It was safe. It was the aurors. She could tell by the hideous outfits. If she hadn't just had her whole world crash down around her she might have laughed. It should really be part of their training to learn to dress like muggles. She dropped the wards and let them enter. She'd met a couple of them before so she knew she was safe.

"I'll take your friends home and wipe their memories of tonight," one of the men told her. She barely heard him.

"I'll clean up the campsite," another said but it was as though he were telling her as she swam under three feet of river water, muffled. She could see his lips moving. She knew he was talking to her. But she just didn't understand. "When I'm done you won't be able to tell anyone was here tonight."

"We're your protection detail," a woman told her. "We'll be taking you to the field office, getting your statement."

She only nodding, giving them all the permission they needed to apparate away with her in tow.

It seemed like the questions went on for hours but in actuality, their partners hadn't even returned from the campsite before she was finished. It probably took no more than ten minutes before they took her to a private room to wait for her godfather.

She simply sat there, staring, practically catatonic, out the window for hours. She watched the full moon drift slowly across the sky and then the dawn breaking from the small window. Scotland was six hours ahead of Texas. Uncle Remus was probably waking from his medi-witch induced slumber by now. Soon Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall would break the news to him and he'd be on his way.

An hour after sunrise an auror, a different one than the night before, came in to offer her breakfast. She didn't respond. Thirty minutes after that she heard frantic yelling coming from the next room. A British accent. The door flew open and she threw herself into his arms, finally letting the tears stream down her face.

a/n: Well that was it: Chapter one. I'm in the process of editing chapter two now and will post it soon. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke laid her cheek against the cool damp window. September first, the first day at her new school. Her new wizarding school. Not that it would be her first time at her new wizarding school of course. She'd been living nearby since the last week of July and what with Uncle Remus preparing for his new teaching post and ever-protective of her, she was there quite often.

It all happened very quickly.

*Flashback*

Uncle Remus arrived to identify the body and handle the arrangements and paperwork at the auror office. No sooner had he walked in the door to see her than Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived as well. Brooke had met them both before of course. Professor McGonagall had even stayed with her for a summer when Uncle Remus left for England. She gave her a pitying look before they both disappeared.

By the time she stepped outside into the bright mid-day sun her home, the only home she'd even known, the house she was born and raised in stood empty. Everything had been packed, shrunk and loaded into her mother's old backpack, the one she'd used on her trip through Europe when she was eighteen, the one Brooke's father had repaired for her when the arm strap broke in the middle of a busy London street, the one Brooke hoped to load with her own clothes and guidebook in three short years. Her entire life, all fifteen years, ten months of it, packed away into a single backpack. If she wasn't what she was she wouldn't have thought it possible. Even her beloved pit bull and two horses had been shrunk and put in the carrying case they brought Sprinkles home in when he was just a puppy.

"We have to leave," Uncle Remus had explained. "It's not safe for us here anymore."

Brooke had simply nodded taking the carrying case from Professor Dumbledore's outstretched hand. "What about my friends?" she asked through a small broken voice.

"We must modify their memories," Dumbledore explained, "for their own safety. They can't have any memory of you."

She was crying again. "You'll have to modify the memories of the entire town," she whispered. "There are less than a thousand people in the whole area and I've lived here my whole life. They all know me."

Professor McGonagall gave her another sad smile. "We know dear. After Remus takes you to Hogsmeade, Albus and I will perform a very powerful charm and…" She paused, "They'll have no memory of you what-so-ever."

"Can I say goodbye?"

*End Flashback*

They said she had to take the Hogwarts Express to London. They said she had to return to the school with the other students and be sorted into her house as a transfer student. They didn't say she had to enjoy it or be sociable. Not that she would've obeyed if they had. She closed her eyes as the train slowed to a stop and she heard the bustle of excited students on the platform outside. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep no one would interrupt her.

~Black Secret~

It was quite a few hours into the trip before anything they were saying caught her interest.

"You're telling us that Black broke out of prison to come after you?"

"Well that's what your dad-"

Suddenly Brooke couldn't breathe. It felt as though an elephant were sitting on her chest. She couldn't stand to hear it, any of it. The compartment felt as though it was shrinking. She jumped up and ran from the compartment barely hearing the red-headed boy whisper "nutter" behind her.

Brooke blindly shoved past a group of boys in green and silver ties in the hall outside of her compartment.

"Probably that new half-blood father told us about," she heard one of them sneer as she made her way to the restroom.

She continued down the corridor, pushing past another group of boys. These ones were taller, wearing red and gold, one of them had red hair and one was black.

"Oi! Watch it!" the black boy called.

"Mate, I think she's going to be sick all over the corridor," the red head replied to his friend. "Oi, Miss, the loo's up next on your left! That door, just there!"

Brooke took a sharp left and fell to her knees in front of the toilet, only taking a second to charm it clean before hurling her breakfast and lunch into the bowl.

Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan followed the girl back down the corridor. She had been in such a hurry she hadn't bothered to shut the door behind her. In fact her shoe was holding it open.

"Go get a towel will you, mate?" Fred ordered and Lee left.

Noticing the disgusted looks of classmates, Fred decided to save the girl some of her dignity, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him after pulling her foot in and tucking it into a proper kneeling position.

"Do you get ill from the motion or something?" Fred asked.

She didn't reply, simply tossed more of her stomach contents into the toilet.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Fred Weasley," he continued as he bent over her and pulled her hair out of her face. "Don't worry. I'm not trying to be weird of anything. My sister, Ginny—she's a second year—she got sick like this on her first train ride. Do you have a band or something to tie your hair back with?"

She simply lifted her right hand and allowed him to remove the rubber band from her wrist. In seconds her hair was tied neatly atop her head.

They waited in silence a few more minutes and when nothing came she pulled away from the toilet and leaned against the wall.

"Think it's all out then?" Fred asked, a charming smile lighting his features.

"I think everything I've eaten for the past month is all out now," she replied standing.

Fred stepped away from the sink, allowing her to wash her hands and splash some cold water on her face.

"I'm Brooke," she finally told him once she was done cleaning herself up and straightening her clothes.

"Lovely to meet you Brooke," he replied offering his hand. "As I said earlier, I'm Fred. American?" She nodded. "A transfer then. Brilliant! Where'd you go to school before this? Salem Academy for Young Witches, I'd bet? My brother Charlie's said they have the most beautiful witches there."

Brooke blushed and moved toward the door.

"Better let me check to see if anyone's out there first," he warned. "Wouldn't want a reputation before term even starts now would you?"

Once they were safely in the corridor with no witnesses to her exit Brooke answered his earlier question. "I was home-schooled actually. I'm from a small muggle town. It would've been too suspicious if I went away to school at eleven so my godfather taught me magic at home and I stayed in my muggle school. He took a teaching post recently so we had to move to Hogsmeade."

Fred nodded as they continued down the corridor side by side. "Well home-schooled Brooke from muggle America, what's got you so sick?"

"Just nerves, I suppose," she lied.

He called her on it. "You're lying. That's alright though. I'll figure it out soon enough. What compartment are you in?"

"Fourteen seven," she replied. "Two cars down."

Fred nodded. "Ah, yes. Fourteen seven. I know it well. I'm in fifteen nine with my brother and our rude friend you saw earlier, if you'd like to join us. All the cool kids are in car fifteen."

Brooke smiled. It hurt her cheeks to smile, it'd been so long. "I'd like that."

"Lovely. We'll stop and get your things on our way."

The train began to slow as they neared car fourteen.

"Odd," Fred said. "We can't be there yet. There's at least another hour and a half to go."

"The windows," Brooke pointed out. "They're icing over."

"What could possibly cause that?" Fred asked.

"We need to get to your compartment," she told him, a new sense of urgency in her voice that forced him to take her seriously.

He nodded and grabbed her hand as he began to sprint through the corridor.

As they reached car fourteen they saw something strange. A hooded figure in a tattered black cloak seemed to simply float into compartment seven. Fred stopped in his tracks not knowing what was happening or what he could do to keep it from happening.

a/n: I know there wasn't much to comment on in the last chapter but only seeing one review was kind of a let-down. Please review. I do enjoy them so!


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke thought every happy thought she could muster as Fred positioned himself between her and the threat. It wasn't easy but she knew she had to. It was the only way.

The smell of her mother's cooking.

The feel of a warm summer rain on her face.

Riding Butterscotch on a brisk fall morning.

Cuddling with Sprinkles under the skylight during a thunderstorm while they listened to the sound of the rain on the shed's tin roof.

That first swing into the river in mid-spring when the weather was finally warm enough.

Roasting marshmallows around the campfire with her closest friends.

Uncle Remus's cologne.

That shaggy black dog she had when she was a baby that her patronus took the form of.

Camping.

Hiking.

Swimming.

Running.

Friday night football games.

Her bedroom, painted a soft blue with a full sized bed, white wooden frame with rose embellishments, matching nightstand, dresser, shelf, and desk.

The wrap around porch with the swing she and her mother would cuddle on under a blanket each night as they shared the highlights of their day.

The way that her hand fit perfectly into Fred's…no Chris. What was she thinking?

The way her hand fit perfectly into Chris's!

The way Fred smiled at her even after he saw her expel two days of meals into the toilet.

Arg! Why was she thinking about him? How could he be in her happy memories? They'd only just met. But for some reason in this moment it was easier to remember the good times without bringing up the bad. She could think about it but the occupants of the compartment she'd left twenty minutes earlier probably didn't have the luxury of time.

"Expecto Patronum," she barely whispered, side-stepping Fred and pointing her wand at the compartment.

It was faded. She could barely make out the form anymore, but she knew what it was and thankfully it was enough to accomplish the task at hand.

Fred began running again, dragging her behind him as soon as the creature was out and the train was gaining speed again.

"Harry!" they heard a girl calling from inside the compartment.

"Bloody hell," Fred groaned, obviously recognizing the voice. He pulled to a halt just inside the door. "Is he alright?" he asked, dropping Brooke's hand to help the younger red-head lift Harry into a sitting position.

"Dunno," the boy answered. "He just went sort of rigid and fell over. We thought he was having a fit or something."

Brooke made her way silently to the spot she'd only recently vacated and reached into the overhead bin, pulling out a medium sized bag and digging inside.

Harry was groaning now and holding his head. "What was that?"

"A dementor," Brooke answered, "standard guard for all wizarding prisons. Eat this," she directed, handing him the thing she'd been searching for.

"Chocolate?" Harry questioned.

"It'll help you feel better. Trust me."

"Why should he trust you?" the red headed boy asked. "He doesn't even know you."

"Don't be a git Ron," Fred ordered. "She got rid of the dementor for you!"

"I think she knows him," she only other girl in the room piped in, flashing a picture of two children, a girl probably two or three and a baby boy no more than six months. They both had jet-black hair, hers sleek perfect waves, his a complete mess atop his small head. Even that young the girl had regal, almost aristocratic facial features and her eyes were a piercing grey color. His were startling green, unlike any green you'd ever seen. Only one boy had those green eyes.

Brooke was quick to snatch the muggle picture out of the girls hand and shove it back into her bag where it belonged. It must've fallen out when she was searching for the chocolate.

"You should trust me because my godfather, the man who raised me and trained me, is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and I know what I'm talking about."

"How do you have that picture?" Harry asked, accepting the chocolate.

"My mom took it when we were little," she answered, slowly making her way toward the door.

"Are we sure everything's alright in here?" Fred asked, taking the hint.

The three younger students nodded and the older two disappeared from sight but not mind. All Harry could think about for the rest of the trip was that picture.

~Black Secret~

"Feeling better?" Fred's friend he'd been walking with earlier asked as Fred held the door to his compartment open for Brooke to enter.

"Much better, thank you. Sorry for earlier," she replied with a small, friendly smile.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, standing and extending a hand. "Name's Lee Jordan."

"Brooke Miller," she replied, taking his hand. "Glad to know you."

"Oi, Lee," Fred called pushing past his friend. "What happened to that towel I asked for?"

"Well I was on my way when the train started to slow and those things were outside. I figured it would be better for me to come back here and wait it out."

Fred wanted to say more but see how uneasy Brooke looked at the mention of the dementors he decided against it.

"Who's the friend then?" a voice nearly identical to Fred's asked from behind as the door slid shut.

Brooke turned to see that the owner of the voice looked nearly identical to Fred as well. There was just the slightest difference in their smiles that set them apart. There was another boy behind him who looked to be just a bit older.

"Brooke, this is my less-attractive twin brother, George—Ron, the jerk from earlier, is our younger brother—and Oliver Wood our house quidditch captain. Guys, this is Brooke. She's a transfer from the states, was homeschooled up until now by her godfather, our new Defense professor."

"Homeschooled, huh? I would've thought you were from the Salem Academy," Oliver commented. "I hear all the most beautiful witches go there."

Fred directed Brooke to a seat then strategically placed himself between her and Oliver.

"Did you see those things outside?" George asked. "Brooke do you know what they are?"

"They're dementors," she replied.

"Like the prison dementors?" Oliver asked.

She nodded.

"What do you suppose they're doing out here?" Lee questioned.

"I figure looking for…" she paused a moment, trying to bring herself to say the name, "Sirius Black."

The compartment got suddenly quiet.

Feeling the tension, Fred changed the subject. "How'd your godfather hear about the post all the way in the states?"

"He went to Hogwarts actually," she answered easily. "He's kept in touch with many of his professors over the years and when the position came open again, Professor Dumbledore offered it to him."

"So you probably know all about Hogwarts already then?" George asked. "What house are you hoping for? We're all in Gryffindor along with Ron and his two friends that I'm sure you've met as they seemed to be attached at the hip and our younger sister and older brothers."

"Gryffindor's a family thing for the Weasleys," Oliver joked.

"Our two oldest brothers were Gryffindor, too. Charlie, that I mentioned earlier, and Bill. Mum and Dad as well, actually I'm pretty sure everyone in our entire family has been Gryffindor since the school opened," Fred added.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor as well. My father and godparents were all Gryffindors. Mom was a muggle though. I don't really know much about their families."

"So your godfather is the new Defense professor. Who's your godmother?" Fred questioned.

"She passed away years ago. Her name was Lily Potter."

* * *

a/n: No reviews makes me reluctant to post. This may be my last chapter for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you want to ride in our carriage?" Fred asked as they exited the train to the platform.

Brooke gave the five boys a regretful smile. "I can't. I have to ride the boats with the first years."

"Then we'll see you at the castle later," Oliver replied with a confident smile.

"Yeah, we'll save a seat for you at the Gryffindor table," George told her with a wink as they were pulled in opposite directions by the crowd.

By the time Harry reached the spot where they'd been standing she was already out of sight. He ran to catch up to the twins instead.

"Seems Potter's been holding out on us boys," Oliver teased when Harry, Ron and Hermione finally caught up just in time to jump into their carriage. "All this time he's had that stunning godsister hiding in the States and never told a soul."

"God sister?" Harry questioned. "You mean the transfer student?"

They all nodded.

"It would explain why she has a picture of the two of you. You were so young in it it had to be before your parents…" Hermione trailed off.

"But how?" Harry asked again. "Were her parents my godparents?"

"Your mum was her godmother," George replied with a sympathetic smile, a rare feature for a Weasley twin.

"Wow," Harry barely whispered, his mind to full of the many questions her hoped to ask her and soon.

~Black Secret~

The new students were nearly sorted and a group of three male Gryffindors sat on pins and needles waiting for the final person to be sorted, the transfer student, Brooke.

Oliver was instantly attracted to her and hoped she'd accompany him on the first Hogsmeade trip this weekend.

Fred felt a strange pull toward her from the second he saw her on the train. Normally he wouldn't have gone to check on the person sick in the bathroom, with a few exceptions of course. He'd do it for Ginny because she's his baby sister and what kind of older brother would he be if he didn't? He'd do it for George because George was George and Fred would do anything for George. He'd do it for Hermione because as annoying and bookish as she is he had grown quite fond of her in the past two years. She was like another sister to him though he'd never admit it to her. And he'd do it for Ron or Percy just for a good laugh. But with this girl he couldn't seem to stop himself from following her to the loo then holding her hair out of her face. And when he'd grabbed her hand during the dementor attack it was like something clicked. His whole life he'd felt incomplete. Even with George it was a slightly lonely feeling, a true feet in a house of nine. But in that moment he felt right, whole. And as soon as she left them to go to the boats it was gone. He wanted it back. He needed it back.

Then there was Harry. Poor, young, abandoned Harry. He just had so many questions about himself, his life, his parents. He needed answers and he truly believed that she may hold a few.

"Finally," Professor McGonagall announced, "we have a transfer student, a fifth year. Brooke Miller."

Brooke took a deep steadying breath and looked to Uncle Remus for support. His kind, reassuring smile gave her the incentive she needed to take her seat on the stool.

"Miller, is it?" the sorting hat whispered in her ear. "Are you sure about that?" A pause. "No matter, all will be revealed soon enough. You're a difficult one to place though. You could do well in all houses. Only one in your family didn't wear green you know? And that mind of yours, splendid, magnificent really. You could do well in Ravenclaw. Oh, and the heart. Taking care of Uncle Remus the way you do. Hufflepuff would suit you well. But, no, you don't want any of those do you? There's only one place you'd accept isn't there? And a perfect fit for you too, the way you handled yourself last summer. Yes, the house of the brave, daring, and chivalrous. It must be GRYFFINDOR for you."

Brooke smiled up at Professor McGonagall as the older witch removed the hat from her head with a proud smile of her own. The Gryffindor table erupted in applause but there was one that she heard over all others. Uncle Remus was beside himself to stay seated at the head table.

As promised, Fred and George had saved her a seat at the table, just between them, and she was glad to take it. She got a strange sense of comfort and security around Fred. It was hard to explain. All she really knew was that for a month and a half now she'd felt lost and alone. But when she was with him she wanted to smile and she felt like it was okay to smile. She could think of happy times without reminding herself that she'd never go home again. She could see herself having a new home here. Then she'd get completely terrified for a moment because she was only fifteen and how could she possibly have those feelings for a boy she'd met not three hours earlier when she hadn't had them for Chris, a boy she'd known her whole life?

Either way, she was happy to be with her new house now as the welcome speech ended and the food was served.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: I'm reworking this a little as I re-read Prisoner of Azkaban and my own writing. Sorry for any confusion and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! :)

"I didn't think I'd see you in this class," George commented as he, Fred, and Angelina caught up to her on the way to the north tower.

"And what are you doing here then?" Brooke asked.

"Divination's an easy class. You pretend to see death signs in everything and you get an 'O'," Fred shrugged.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Some of us actually want to learn something," she commented. "I'm assuming Brooke is that type."

"Uncle Remus says I have the sight. He never knew how to nurture it so he figured this would be the best way to start," Brooke smiled as they climbled one by one up the rope ladder into a stuffy, incense filled room lit red by scarves covering candles. She was almost knocked sideways by the smoke. Immediately her asthma started acting up. She spent most on the next hour trying to keep from coughing or laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. At the end of the class she left with a reading assignment and a project and essay assignment in palmistry.

"I need to go to the hospital wing," she announced as they made their way down the spiral staircase on their way to dinner.

"You alright?" Fred asked immediately as George exchanged a look with his best female friend, Angelina.

"I have asthma," Brooke explained.

"Asfma?" Fred and George asked together.

"Asthma," she corrected with a laugh. "It's a breathing dysfunction. That room was too much. I'm not allowed my inhaler here so I need to get a refill on a lung capacity potion."

"I'll walk with you," Fred offered.

"He's different with her," Angelina commented as she and George walked together toward the Great Hall.

"Yeah, he is. I've asked him about it," he replied.

"And?" she prodded.

"And nothing. He hadn't told me anything."

"Wow. He's keeping information from you? That's big."

"Thing is though, I don't think he's actually trying to keep anything from me. I don't think he knows how to put it into words. It's wierd, you know? They barely know each other. Only just met." He shrugged it off though. "How are the girls treating her?"

"You mean how is Patricia treating her?"

"More or less."

"She's wretched but Alicia and I are taking good care of her. Don't worry."

"Taking good care of Patricia or Brooke?"

"Both," she answered and he laughed. "Just in much different ways. Brooke's sweet. I really like her," she finished honestly.

"Me too," he agreed. "Maybe she'll be good for him."

"I hope. He's been really wierd this past year. I miss the old Fred."

Fred and Brooke joined them ten minutes into dinner.

"So what's this you were saying about Professor Lupin thinking you have the sight?" George asked before Brooke had a chance to sit down.

"I've never actually predicted anything," she clarified as Alicia joined them. "I just get these feelings sometimes. Good feelings when something good's about to happen, bad feeling when something really bads about to happed, sometimes just anxious."

"Really?" Alicia asked. "That's kind of interesting. Are you in divination with this lot?"

Brooke nodded. "My uncle hopes it will help me hone it but I'm doubtful that class is going to help much with anything."

"Well give us an example then," George prompted.

"An example?" Brooke asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"Yeah. A time when you've gotten one of your feelings," he encouraged.

Brooke blushed and stole a sideways glance at Fred remembering their meeting on the train days earlier and the immediate happiness it brought her, how right it had felt when he held her hand pulling her down the corridor. No one missed the look. "The night my momma died," she finally answered. "I was camping with some friends a couple miles away and I couldn't sleep. I just had a horrible feeling in the back of my stomach. Then I saw the Dark Mark."

They were all quiet for a long time. It wasn't something anyone enjoyed talking about. None of them had ever even seen the Dark Mark before. They'd only heard about it.

After dinner the five made their way to the common room where Angelina, Brooke, Fred and George sat together in the most comfortable chairs and read the required ten pages. The twins didn't really want to, knowing they could easily get a passing grade without doing any of the required work. However they also knew how Angelina would react to them not doing their assignment and Fred hoped to impress Brooke.

After reading the chapter "Palmistry Basics: Your life line, your love line" they regrouped to do the assigned practical work. They worked with the person opposite them on the couches. Brooke paired with George and Angelina with Fred.

"Well," Brooke stalled. "Your life line is long-ish. Um, your love line is..." She was looking at her textbook they'd left open on the table continually as she attempted to read his palm.

Fred wasn't even trying with Angelina's, making jokes about her marrying Marcus Flint, a Slytherin seventh year that Brooke hadn't yet met but hadn't heard good things about, and having fifteen squib children which Marcus would give up his job at the Ministry to take care of while Angelina earn fame as the star chaser of the Hollyhead Harpies.

"Well I like that last part," Angelina reasoned.

Fred pretended to be reading her palm again. "Nope, you'll have fame but you'll still be in a heap of debt. All the fortune will go to your fifteen children and Marcus's pepper imp habit."

The four of them roared with laughter.

"Alright, alright. Switch," Angelina ordered.

Fred and Brooke complied offering their own hands to their partners.

No sooner had George taken Brooke's had into his own than he practically threw it away with a look of horror on his face.

"What?!" Brooke asked, startled.

"You're life line...it's so...so...so short!" George told her and was met with three pairs of eyes rolling in his direction. "It's not a joke!" George defended. "I swear! Angelina, loook."

Still laughing, Angelia dropped Fred's hand and turned toward Brooke's. Her eye's grew wide at the sight. Taking Fred's hand again, she held them close together, comparing them. "It is short," she told them all before turning to George, "but look at this."

George did as he was instructed and compared the palms. "They're nearly identical," he whispered in awe. "What do you suppose that means?" He didn't wait for an answer, not that one was being offered anyway. Instead he held his own hand to Fred's, noticing that his own life line was significantly longer.

After a moment of tense silence, Fred laughed. "C'mon, Georgie! Divination's a bunch of rubbish! We say it all the time! It doesn't mean anything!"

"Finally, the voice of reason," Hermione exclaimed, defusing what was left of the tension. "And to think it came from a Weasley twin! You have no idea how ridiculous it is sharing a dormitory with Parvati and Lavender! Professor Trelawney this...tea leaves that. It's enough to drive a person mad!"

"For once, Hermione, you and I are in complete agreement," Fred laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: So I wrote this chapter months ago and thought I must've deleted it from my computer but I just saved it in the wrong folder. The chapter I posted last week was an attempt to recreated this but I failed miserably at it. Sorry if you enjoyed the original chapter 5 but I liked this one more & felt it fit in better with the way I want this story to do so I hope you enjoy this as well.

All in all Brooke was not a fan of her new school. She missed the privacy of the ranch and the closeness you feel with people you've been friends with your entire life. She missed the heat and the horses and most of all she missed always knowing where she was going. It was the third day of classes and that wasn't working out too well for her.

Today she had Potions first. She tried to be up and out in time to follow her other dorm mates to class but Angelina and Alicia woke up early to go flying because quidditch tryouts were the following week and the other girl, Patricia, wasn't too keen on Brooke though she had no idea why.

Her next option was to try to find the twins and get help from them but they were nowhere to be found either.

So now Brooke was running late and running out of the common room.

"Oi, Brooke!" Someone called behind her. "Wait up!"

She slowed down slightly to allow the person to catch up.

"Oh, hello Harry," she said as she continued to jog out the portrait hole.

"Why are you running?" he panted as he tried to keep pace.

"I'm late," she stressed and I only have a vague idea of where I'm going.

"Where?" he asked.

"Potions."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Run faster and follow me," he told her. "If you're late you'll get detention. Snape's detentions are the worst."

Brooke did as she was told and jogged behind the third year. It was slower than she was used to being a champion cross country runner but he was helping her out so she was willing to let him.

"I was hoping you and I could talk soon," Harry panted as he continued to run.

"What about?" she asked, already fairly certain she knew the answer.

"That picture you have."

She groaned inwardly, knowing that the boy wanted answers. He deserved answers and she so wished she could give him answers. The only problem was, she didn't know any answers. She only knew that his mother was her godmother. The rest of her information was no different than that of the general magical population.

"Lunch in Hogsmeade on Saturday?" she offered already knowing the town fairly well.

"I can't go to Hogsmeade," he replied. "My aunt and uncle refused to sign the permission slip."

"Then lunch here on Saturday," she told him, not missing a step. "We can eat by the lake. I have to go to the village for a little while in the morning but I'll come back early."

"Sound good," he told her, his panting getting heavier as he slowed to a stop. "Potions." He motioned toward the door.

"Thanks," she replied easily, hoisting her bag higher onto her shoulder. "Aren't you going to be late?"

He simply shrugged. Normally he was worried about being late but he heard this Professor Trelawney woman was easy and blind as a bat so she wouldn't be able to tell him from Dean. "I'll be fine. You should hurry."

Fred motioned for her to join him at a table near the back of the room. It was large and there was one empty seat between him and George. Lee, Alicia, Angelina, Patricia Simpton, and a Kenneth Towler filled the remaining chairs, all the Gryffindor fifth years.

The bell rang just as she sat down.

"The person you are sitting next to at this moment will be you partner for the remainder of the year," Snape announced as he glided into the room.

Fred, who was sitting at the edge of the table, gave Brooke a wink. She simply smiled back while George, unseen by her, shook his head at his twin. He'd be partnered with Alicia, Lee with Angelina, and Patricia with Kenneth. Most seemed happy with their selection. Patricia simply glared at Brooke more.

"You barely made it," Fred whispered when they were turned loose to work on their first potion.

"I didn't know where to go," she whispered back, adjusting the flame. "I looked for you but you were gone. Everyone but Patricia was gone when I got downstairs this morning and she split as soon as I walked into the room."

"Sorry about that," Fred replied. "Wood's making us all try-out again so we've been getting up early to practice."

Brooke just shrugged. "It's no big deal. Harry showed me the way."

~Black Secret~

"Ello," Fred greeted as he sat next to Brooke at dinner that night, his arm slung around her shoulders.

"Hi," she practically whimpered. "How are you?"

"Um, alright." It came out more as a question than an answer as he removed his arm from her shoulder and repositioned himself to look her in the face.

She avoided his eye contact by looking straight in front of her.

He moved his face just in front of hers so she couldn't avoid his eyes. "You okay?" he asked in the same slow, controlled tone.

"Fine," she whispered again.

"You're lying again. What's wrong?"

"I have to learn to fly," she groaned.

"You make it sound like a death sentence," he laughed.

"If I fall it could be," she replied, turning away from him.

Brooke hated heights. It if was about ten feet she wasn't going to attempt it. There was this tree back home, they called it Heaven. It was in the same area of the Guadalupe with all the best swinging trees. There was a platform near the top, or at least as high as you could climb before the trunk got too thin to hold the weight of a human body. There wasn't a rope to swing from, just a platform to jump off. All of her friends tried it when they were twelve and she wasn't one to be left out so she climbed to the platform, took many steadying breaths. Chris thought it would be funny to sneak up behind her and push her off because she was taking too long to do it herself. She fell at an awkward angle, hit the water wrong and spent two nights in the hospital having her breathing monitored. She also broke her arm and two ribs. Since all of her friends were there to see it she had to let it heal the muggle way. It was the worst two months of her life, until two months ago. She hadn't liked heights before that and now she hated them.

"It's not that bad," Fred assured her. "So, do you have to take the class with all the firsties?"

"I do," she replied, "unless…"

"Unless?"

"Fred, would you teach me to fly?"


	7. Chapter 7

"So the first thing you do is command your broom to come to you," Fred explained. "Hold your hand over the broom, palm down, and say 'up.'"

"UP," she followed his instruction and the broom shot into her hand.

"Very good," Fred complimented. "Now you mount it but first let me."

"You?"

"I'm going to ride with you today just so you can get the feel for the broom. Then, next time, you can do some of the basics yourself." As he was saying it, he mounted the broom.

She followed and no sooner was she situated than he pushed off the ground.

"Keep it low," she pleaded. "Please."

"We'll start out at ten feet," he assured her and felt her stiffen in front of him.

"Five," she countered sounding unsure.

"Eight."

"Fine," she relented and he tilted the front of the broomstick ever-so-slightly skyward.

"It's fairly simple really," he assured her. "To go up you tilt the broomstick up. To go down, tilt it down. Whatever direction you want to go, tilt the broom that way. To go straight hold it straight and to move forward, lean forward." He demonstrated each as he said it.

"And to stop?"

"Hold the broom parallel to the ground and sit up straight."

They flew for ten more minutes, him directing the broom, allowing her to get a feel for it. Once she started to loosen up he spoke. "You want to try it?"

"What?" she shouted against the wind.

"Do you want to steer?"

"Um…sure."

He sat up and the broom stopped its forward motion. "Your turn."

Brooke leaned forward a little too abruptly and the broom shot forward. She tensed but Fred remained calm.

"It's alright. Slowly sit up straight till you're just barely leaning forward. That'll slow us down."

She did as she was told.

"See?" he cheered. "Perfect! Now direct the broom slightly to the right and we'll just try a few slow circles."

After another ten minutes Fred directed her to direct the front of the broom to a slight downward angle and continue lean forward until her feet were flat on the ground.

"What do you say to flying again Sunday? You can try it on your own then."

"You think?"

"Yeah, of course! You're a natural!"

"It's a date, then."

"Yeah…uh…speaking of dates…I was wondering it you'd want to have lunch with me in Hogsmeade this Saturday?"

She gave him a mournful look. "I'd like to," she told him. "Really I would. But I already promised Harry I'd come back here and have lunch with him instead. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, next time. Sure." He walked quickly back toward the castle.

Remus Lupin watched his goddaughter flying with one of the Weasley twins from his office window. He'd tried to convince her to ask Oliver Wood to teach her to fly but she'd said that she didn't know him well enough to ask him for such a favor. He was very committed to his team, after all, and she didn't want him to feel obligated to take time away from that for her. She'd said she would simply ask Harry, Fred or George. Even as she'd listed the other two boys, he knew she was going to ask Fred. She'd taken a shine to him in a way he'd never seen her with another boy before and it frightened him.

He'd been reluctant to return to England because he knew what would happen, exactly what was meant to happen. He wanted to avoid it. To put it off just a while longer. To keep her for himself. His little girl. But it wasn't meant to be. And now, it was only a matter of time.

Watching her now he could almost understand why her father had done what he did.

"I think she likes Harry," Fred told George as they made their way through the common room on their way to dinner that night.

"Is that why you've been a git to her all day?" George replied. It was Friday, the day after their flying lesson, and Fred had barely spoken to Brooke all day. It hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I have not!"

"Oh, yes, you have. Besides, I think you're wrong. I think she's just trying to help Harry out. He's got all these questions about himself and his family and she just wants to try to answer a few for him."

Fred just shook his head and continued walking. He was sure of it. He knew he was right. She liked Harry. All those guys that were interested in her and of course she falls for The Boy Who Lived, just like most other girls at Hogwarts. He was starting to understand how Ron felt.


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke left early on Saturday morning to go to Hogsmeade. She was only allowed to see her horses and dog once a week now and she was going to take full advantage of that time. Uncle Remus went early each morning and just before supper each night to feed the animals but that didn't give them much exercise. Or at least it didn't give Butterscotch and Lucky much exercise. Brooke was sure the horses sensed what Uncle Remus was and kept her distance because of it.

So Brooke had made herself a promise. Each Saturday she'd get up early, be the first to the village, and take the animals for a long walk before getting them cleaned up and if she had time, she'd join her classmates in the village. And here it was, the very first trip, and she was already cutting her time short to go back to the castle and have lunch with Harry. All in all she was feeling like a very bad pet parent and was starting to think that maybe Uncle Remus had been right. They probably shouldn't have brought the animals with them. But she'd pleaded and he'd given in. She was just putting Butterscotch back in his stable when she heard a whimper behind her.

She turned to see a shaggy black dog cautiously approaching her. He reminded her a lot of her first dog.

"Hi, boy," she called out in a soothing voice. "You hurt?"

The dog approached her a little faster but not so fast as to scare her.

"What's your name?" she asked, taking slow steps toward him with her hand outstretched. He paused to sniff her a moment then licked her hand. She dropped to her knees and felt his neck for a collar. Nothing. "Hmm, well are you hungry?" she questioned and he whimpered a little louder. She turned and walked toward the shed. "Come on then. I have to get in the shower and get back to the castle. I promised my friend Harry I'd have lunch with him." The dog let out a small tortured noise. "Are you hurt boy?" She paused in getting the food and examined the dog. No injuries.

"Well," she continued talking as she poured the food in the bowl and summoned water from the tip of her wand, "eat up and if you're still here when I come back out, we'll get you cleaned up too." With that she stepped into the house. When she came back, the dog was gone. She left a bowl of food just outside the fence for the stray just in case he came back then headed back toward the castle.

"I really don't know what I can tell you, Harry," Brooke told him as they sat by the lake. They'd already finished their lunch.

"Could you just tell me anything you know?" he pleaded.

She nodded then stayed quiet a long moment thinking. "I don't remember them much. My mom told me once that they used to visit a lot before they had to go into hiding but I was just a baby. I vaguely remember visiting them once. It was when that picture on us was taken. I just remember your mom being very sweet and your dad was really…I guess playful's the word. I remember him rolling around on the floor playing with me. And he liked to chase my old dog around the yard. It was a little strange actually. Like they were old friends or something. That's it, all I remember."

"I guess I was just hoping there was more," he told her then stayed quiet for a long time, staring out at the lake. After nearly five minutes of silence, he spoke again. "Can you teach me to that charm that you used on the train? Fred told me about it."

"You should ask Uncle—Professor Lupin to teach you. He taught me. He'd do a much better job of it."

Harry agreed and after a few more minutes they left.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Brooke asked Fred that night at dinner.

"Why would I be upset with you?" Fred questioned in a somewhat snarky voice causing his twin to roll his eyes.

"You haven't spoken to me since Thursday. It made Potions a little difficult yesterday, you know?"

"Look, I just think you shouldn't rely on me so much. You need to go out and make some friends! You're…well you're kind of bringing me down," he finished without much conviction and didn't have the nerve to look her in the eyes as he did. He was being an arse and he knew it. But he was still so angry with her. How could she sit next to him and pretend like she hadn't blown him off for a date with Harry? He'd seen them by the lake on their romantic picnic date.

"And here I thought you were friends," she remarked as she stood and left the Great Hall.

"You're a git!" Angelina told him as she stood from the table.

Alicia followed after filling a napkin with food.

"Arse is more like it!" George told him before following the girls out.

a/n: Don't want to be too optimistic but I may have found my inspiration for this story! YAY! Fingers crossed that it stays. Also REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke missed church on Sundays. She missed sitting next to her mom during the service, singing the hymns and reading the Word. She missed meeting all of her friends and their families for breakfast at the local diner after the service. She missed everything about it. Sometimes she wished that Dumbledore had obliviated her also.

This Sunday was especially difficult. She was looking forward to her flying lesson with Fred since he'd suggested it earlier this week. She really enjoyed spending time with Fred. Besides that it would distract her from her usual Sunday morning routine. So even taking the things he said the night before into consideration, she waited for him on the quidditch pitch for thirty fifteen minutes past their agreed upon meeting time. When he didn't come, she made a fateful decision. She would try to fly alone.

It started out well. The broom that she borrowed from the school for her lessons shot into her hand on command. There was no problem mounting it either. She pushed off the ground and hovered about eight feet in the air then began flying in large circles around the pitch. She even dared to raise the elevation to fifteen feet and flew circles in the opposite direction. It was probably fifteen minutes into her flight when something went wrong. She noticed herself losing control of the broomstick and stopped it the way that Fred taught her but that still left her fifteen feet above the ground and she had to get down. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she tilted the broomstick at a slight downward angle and leaned ever so slightly forward. That's when everything went wrong.

A strong wind blew from behind catching the tail of the broomstick and sending her shooting toward the ground. Frightened she pulled hard to stop and hover a moment longer. Maybe someone would notice her out here and come to her rescue. But she pulled up too hard and now she was shooting skyward and headed toward the Dark Forrest. She couldn't quite tell you everything that happened after that. All she knew was that she was in a lot of pain and falling toward the hard earth.

George had barely slept all night. None of the fifth year boys could sleep actually. Why? Well, the answer was simple: Fred and Patricia. They had this "thing" going for about a year now and by thing it meant she was so desperately "in love" with the twins that she was willing to do whatever it took to get their attention. Fred used that to his advantage last year when he was feeling lonely and a little horny. Now she was sort of a time killer for Fred. And last night, after he'd been so rude to Brooke and all their friends left him alone at dinner, he apparently wanted to kill some time in a very loud fashion.

George stumbled out of bed at around nine, wondering if Fred had come to his senses and at least gone to meet Brooke for her flying lesson. His questions were answered when Patricia stumbled giggling out of his twin's bed. When she left the room and closed the door behind her George spoke.

"Decided to skive off flying with Brooke then did you?"

"I told you," Fred answered, "I'm done being used. If she wants flying lessons she can ask Harry. She likes him after all."

By now George had crossed to the window and looked out toward the quidditch pitch. "Looks like she decided she didn't want a teacher after all."

"See," Fred justified. "No harm done."

That's when George saw the broom climbing uncontrollably. He scanned the ground below to see if anyone was out there to help. "Bloody hell!" he yelled as he sprinted from the room barefoot wearing only his pajama bottoms.

Harry had thought about Brooke's advice all night and decided she was right. If he wanted to learn the patronus charm he should go directly to the source. That's why he woke up early and headed to Professor Lupin's office before breakfast.

They were discussing his hopes over tea when he glanced out the window. "Is that Brooke flying?" he asked as they both stood and headed toward the window.

"Yes, it does seem to be," Lupin confirmed. "She has to learn to fly. I dare say she's doing fairly well."

"She is," Harry agreed but as the words left his mouth he heard the wind rushing past the window and saw the broom become unsteady under Brooke.

They both watched in horror as her elevation climbed and moments later they were both sprinting through the hallway, only steps behind a shirtless barefoot Weasley twin.

"Why aren't you out there?" Lupin demanded as he ran. "You're supposed to be tutoring her!"

"I'm George," the twin answered.

That was all that was said as they continued their sprint.

Oliver Wood could think of nothing he loved more than the smell of the quidditch pitch in the morning. He loved it so much, in fact, that he'd gone flying alone every morning since he passed his flying test his first year. He'd wake up hours before the rest of the occupants of the castle just to get in a solid hour and a half in the air before breakfast each morning. Weekends though he never had to be that extreme. No one even thought of flying before lunch so he was able to sleep in a little. But today when he stepped out of the huge front door of the castle there was already someone in the air.

Whoever it was was obviously a beginner but showed some natural talent none the less. He doubted she (he could see as he got closer that her hair was quite long, black and flowing) would be up there long and decided to find a spot on the stands to wait for her to finish before heading up himself. He preferred to fly alone when he wasn't playing quidditch. Besides that he thought it could possibly be the transfer, Brooke, and hoped to be able to strike up a conversation with her by offering a few tips. He was thinking about her slim figure that would fit so perfectly under his arm, that sweet smile and those enchanting gray-blue eyes as he walked and for a moment was lost in those thoughts.

The wind blowing so hard that he was nearly pushed sideways was what brought him back to reality. His first thought was that Brooke (or whoever it was flying) probably didn't know how to fly in such conditions. He looked toward the person and his fears were confirmed as she shot toward the ground. He mounted his own broom and headed in her direction as he saw her overcorrect and shoot upward. Leaning forward till he was nearly lying on broom he tried to get to her as fast as possible as she headed toward the forest.

He wasn't fast enough though. He watched in horror as she hit a tree at the edge of the forest and began to free fall toward the ground. Tilting the head of his broom down he sped toward her, hoping to cut her descent short before she hit the hard earth. He was still fifteen feet away when he saw her collision.

a/n: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver jumped from his broom when he was still seven feet off the ground. Landing in a crouching position five feet from the girl, he could only stare at her bloody, broken body for what felt like an eternity. She wasn't moving and he worried that she was dead. When his thought returned to him he circled her body to get a better look at her face. It was bloody as well but he could see now that he was right about whom she was.

That's when she moaned. She didn't move. She didn't open her eyes. But she did make a noise that, he hoped, signified life.

"I'm really sorry for this, Brooke. I hope it doesn't hurt too bad," he whispered as he slid an arm under her knees and another around her back. Standing he lifted her from the ground and adjusted her head so it was leaning on his shoulder instead of flopping as he ran. He was comforted to feel the air from her mouth and nose tickling his neck.

Along the way, he encountered Harry, Professor Lupin, and George Weasley, who was wearing very little. "Harry!" he ordered, "go to the hospital wing and make sure Madame Pomfrey is awake and ready when we get there!"

Harry turned so abruptly he almost fell over but he followed orders and headed back into the castle.

"George," Oliver continued to order, "Get the doors!"

George, who normally would've fought Wood on being ordered around when they weren't on the pitch, simply did as he was told and opened the doors to the castle then sprinted ahead to make sure the stairs and corridors were clear. Breakfast had started and there was sure to be traffic soon.

"Sir," Oliver addressed the professor, "I tried to get to her. To stop her before she hit the tree then before she hit the ground but I wasn't fast enough."

"Just get her to the hospital wing," Lupin pleaded. "Please!"

Fred had never seen the Great Hall so lively, at least not during a normal meal, not even when Harry defeated Quirrell and his Voldemort. He wasn't surprised to hear Harry's name whispered quite a bit however. He tried not to let his blood boil at the mention of the name. He was a little more shocked to hear the name of his twin, their quidditch captain, and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. When Brooke's name joined the list he felt a stab of regret in his stomach.

He was, however, completely dumbfounded as to what was happening.

"Hi Freddie," Patricia cooed as she ran the tips of her fingers around his back and took a seat next to him. "Did you hear? That new girl that you and George have been spending so much time with woke up early for a romantic broom ride with Oliver Wood. They were snogging on the broomstick when the wind caught them and she fell."

There was far too much glee in her voice at the thought of another person's pain for him to stomach. He shrugged her hand off of his shoulder wondering, not for the first time, why he had ever started this—whatever it was—with her to begin with.

"That's not exactly true is it?" Ginny asked and Fred breathed a sigh of relief that his sister had come to the rescue. Patricia let out a huff but Ginny continued. "No, what really happened was that Brooke was out there flying alone when she lost control of her broom. She hit a tree than fell to the ground—Wood recons at least forty feet. He was the first to get to her. She wasn't moving. He picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing. George must've seen it from the tower and that's why he ran out of the castle half naked." Fred loved the way his sister relayed the story. No exaggerations. No giddy, gossipy tone. Just the facts, plain and simple. "George needs you to bring him some clothes. He's refusing to leave the hospital wing. Well the corridor outside the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey kicked everyone except Professor Lupin out of the room."

Fred stood quickly and headed toward the door but that horrible feeling in his stomach didn't leave him. He turned back toward his sister. "Gin, is she alright?"

"No idea. Madame Pomfrey won't say."

"I'm really sorry."

She slammed her glass of pumpkin juice onto the table splashing it onto the plate of food she couldn't imagine eating. "I'm not the person you need to be apologizing to. Right now, I don't really want you talking to me at all." She said it through gritted teeth and he knew she meant business.

Fred could hear whispers as he rounded the corner: George, Oliver, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor Lupin. They grew quiet as he approached.

"Clothes," he told his twin as he handed them over. "How…how is she?"

"Like you care!" Harry snapped while Hermione held his arm to keep him in place.

"I…I do care."

"If you cared where were you?" George asked. "Oh, wait. I know-"

"Madame Pomfrey has managed to heel her bones," Lupin cut in. "She hit her head really hard, though, and she's having trouble waking her. Brookie's also got a breathing condition called asthma and she's had a lung injury that Madame Pomfrey is having trouble healing. Also she's lost a lot of blood. She needs to take replenishing potions but not until she wakes up."

"I'm really sorry!" Fred told them all, pleading with them to see that he was genuine.

"I think you should go," Lupin told him and he stepped back into the hospital wing. He hadn't looked at Fred once.

"I really-"

Fred was cut off by his twin's fist connecting with his nose just as Percy rounded the corner.

"I'll be informing Professor McGonagall and Mum of this," Percy warned before turning back around and heading, presumably, to find their Head of House.

Fred left without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

The population of the hallway dwindled as the day drug on. Ron was gone before the end of breakfast. Hermione stuck around a little longer but about an hour before lunch, Harry managed to convince her that he'd be fine if she wanted to go to the library to study. She'd been talking about some extra research for her transfiguration essay since before dinner Friday night. He was surprised when she returned thirty minutes into lunch carrying a plate of food and hovering two others in front of her. She didn't stay long, though.

Around two in the afternoon they were joined by Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Weasley, I was wondering if you could clarify something for me."

"Yes, ma'am?" George answered, standing.

"I seem to be hearing two conflicting stories from two of your brothers. Percy tells me that you punched Fred in the face, breaking his nose. Fred, however, tells me that he tripped on the stairs and broke it falling. Would you mind informing me which one of them is correct?"

"Of course, ma'am. I'm sorry to say that Percy must be mistaken. Fred came by earlier but he only stayed a moment. He seemed perfectly fine when he left, though."

"He's right, ma'am," Harry backed his story. "We were here the whole time. George didn't lay a finger on Fred."

"Thank you," Professor McGonagall replied and George held his breath waiting for his detention assignment. "How is Brooke?" She spoke with tenderness in her voice when she'd talked to or about Brooke. No one was sure why. All they knew was that the rest of them (with the exception of the many Weasleys) were Mister/Miss Insert-Last-Name-Here but Brooke was Brooke unless they were in class.

"Professor Lupin told us that Madame Pomfrey mended her bones. Now she's working on her longs and waiting for Brooke to wake up so she can give her replenishing potions to combat the blood loss," Oliver explained. "That was about four hours ago though."

"Would you like me to see if I can get any more information?" she offered.

"Please," they all answered in unison.

Ten minutes later both Professors McGonagall and Lupin stepped into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, boys," Lupin apologized. "I forgot you were out here."

"Madame Pomfrey said you can come in one at a time but you can only stay ten minutes each," McGonagall informed them. "Brooke still hasn't woken up but she's showing signs of responsiveness. And I do have to ask that you leave the corridor after your visit. Go to dinner or do some homework. Please. Professor Lupin and I have some work of our own to attend to but he'll be back later."

Harry went first but didn't stay the full ten minutes, unsure as to what to say to an unconscious girl. George went next staying the full ten minutes and blabbering on about various things, only knowing Brooke for two weeks he wasn't sure what interested her. She had a dog and two horses. She was a runner. It was a sport at her old school. Weird right? She liked chocolate and action films. She seemed quite smitten with Fred who was a moron. After ten minutes he was kicked out but promised to be back soon. Oliver was next. He also spent the full ten minutes with Brooke, holding her hand. He critiqued her form and offered the tips he'd been saving all day. He offered to take up her tutelage when she was able to fly again and before he left he promised to return each day until she was back in Gryffindor Tower with the rest of their house.

George was true to his word, visiting each day, staying at least twenty minutes while jabbering on about any number of random topics. Harry also visited each day as well but didn't really know what to say and usually left within a few minutes. There were other visitors as well: Angelina, Alicia, Hermione, Ginny, a few others that she met in class, and of course her godfather who was unable to take time away from work to stay with her but came before and after classes, during his prep period, and during each meal.

Oliver also kept his promise, visiting every day both during his free period and between the end of class and dinner. It was during one of these visits during his free period on the eighth day after the accident that Brooke squeezed his hand. He wasn't sure if it was real but stood so fast that he knocked the chair over. "Brooke," he said, a little louder than he intended. "Brooke," he whispered this time but could see that Madame Pomfrey was already on the say, "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

She groaned and he was shoved out of the way by the medi-witch. She was mumbling to herself while waving her wand and fetching potions, all the while allowing him to watch as long as he stayed out of her way. That or she forgot he was even there. It was taking so long that he was starting to worry. Then…

"Thirsty," a sweet, Texan accent croaked out. "Water. Please."

"You heard her Mr. Wood," Madame Pomfrey ordered.

He summoned a glass from the shelf and filled it with water from the tip of his wand.

"Thank you," Brooke whispered.

"You're welcome."

"Mr. Wood, I believe it is about time for you to be heading to class. Would you please inform Professor Lupin on your way? You can return during lunch."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, sounding disappointed before turning to Brooke with a genuine smile. "Welcome back."

Fred was trying to avoid eye contact with his DADA professor, who had been fairly upset with him since Brooke's flying accident. He wasn't doing a very good job of it either, as the professor seemed preoccupied by Fred's presence and looked at the boy nearly continuously. Thankfully class was nearly over, just ten more minutes.

That's when the door at the back of the room burst open and none other than Oliver Wood sprinted down the aisle toward Professor Lupin. Wood whispered something in his ear and Fred watched the professor's face hoping it would betray him in some way. He knew it must be about Brooke. Oliver went to see her twice a day every day and she seemed to be the only thing Wood and Lupin had in common.

The professor's face betray no information other than that there was information to be betrayed.

"Read pages 213-220 and be ready to discuss for class on Wednesday. You are dismissed." And with that, Professor Lupin was out the door before any of his students.

Fred had a whole other class to fret through before he'd have an answer as to what Oliver had told the professor. He tried to discuss it with his twin but George wasn't responding. They hadn't been on the best of terms since the accident. They were speaking, of course, but only just. Actually the last words George had said to him were "worth it" and that had been Thursday last.

_**Flashback**_

_The entire of the Gryffindor quidditch team was just returning from try-outs. All of the previous year's team had made the cut and there were a few disappointed first and second years grumbling in the corner when they got to the common room. _

_George, Harry, and Oliver were talking in low voices at the back of the group as they entered. It seemed the whole of Gryffindor house was in the common room, reading, talking, studying, or playing exploding snaps. That's when the family owl came in, unconscious and carried by two school owls, a red envelope tied to his leg. The other owls dropped Errol at George's feet before leaving back through the window. _

"_Wonder what this is," George said sarcastically as he reached for the envelope. _

_It ripped open before his hand even met it. _

"_GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU LAY HANDS ON ANOTHER STUDENT! AND YOUR TWIN BROTHER NO LESS! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? IF YOU SET ONE LITTLE TOE OUT OF LINE BEFORE THE END OF TERM, SO HELP ME MERLIN, I WILL PULL YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS AND YOU WON'T SEE ANYTHING OUTSIDE OF THE BURROW UNTIL YOU ARE OF AGE!"_

_George stood and met his twin in the middle of the common room as the red paper incinerated. The eyes of all on him George said two words before turning on his toe and leaving the room. "Worth it."_

_**End Flashback**_

Finally, ten minutes into lunch, Fred got his answer as Wood sprinted into the Great Hall with a dumbfounded look on his face. Approaching Harry and George he asked, "Well, why aren't you in the hospital wing then?" They simply stared at him. They never visited Brooke during meal times. That was Professor Lupin's time. To be completely honest George was worried that things had taken a turn for the worse when he saw the interaction that took place in his DADA class earlier. He hadn't told Harry yet because he didn't want to face the reality of what had possibly taken place. "She's awakened!" Wood continued in a softer but still excited voice. "Madame Pomfrey has agreed to let us all see her!"

That's all it took. They were gone, all of them. It took Fred a few moments to process what had taken place but once he had he stood from the table and sprinted from the room just as Patricia was about to take the seat next to him.

a/n: Please review! I need them!


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: If you haven't already, I encourage you to read chapter five which I just added last weekend. I felt like I needed to put a little more in there. I kept the original chapter 5 which is now 6. Six is 7 and so on. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

"You can't go in," George told his twin when Fred finally reached the corridor outside the hospital wing. "Professor Lupin's been given full discretion on who can see Brooke and you didn't make the cut. Sorry."

"Why aren't you in there?" Fred asked George and Oliver.

"We decided to let Harry in first. He's got a shorter lunch than we do and he's got Potions next. Can't be late," Oliver explained as the door opened.

Harry's voice could be heard as he exited the room. "I'll be back after class, Brooke. I promise." He was smiling ear-to-ear as he turned. When he saw Fred his face fell. "Oliver, she's asked to see you next."

Without a word Oliver stepped into the hospital wing and continued past Fred down the corridor.

"I really am sorry," Fred pleaded with his twin to understand.

George let out an exasperated huff. "I know you're sorry. I just don't understand why you did it. You like Brooke and you can barely stand Patricia. Why-"

"I don't know why," Fred cut him off. "I was so jealous of Harry and I reacted-"

"Jealous of me?" Harry asked. He'd returned to retrieve a book he'd forgotten.

"Of course, jealous of you. I really like Brooke and I asked her on a date and she said no because you'd already asked her. You're romantic lake-side picnic."

"That wasn't a date, Fred," Harry explained. "I asked her if she could tell me anything about my parents. She suggested we eat by the lake so no one could listen in. Brooke and I are just friends, Fred. She's probably the closest thing to family I have. That's all. 'Mione reckons she fancies you, actually."

Harry left and Fred sank to the ground with his head in his hands.

"Hate to say I told you so but-"

"Then don't!"

"But you know I did, right?" George finished.

"So what do I do now?" Fred questioned.

"What can you do?" George replied. "Admit what you did, why you did it, ask forgiveness, hope she doesn't hate you." He shrugged. "You really buggered it up this time, mate."

Just then Oliver exited the room, smiling. "You're turn, George," he said as he continued down the hall.

George gave Fred a half-smile as he entered the room. Fred remained in the hall, close to the door which hadn't closed all the way.

"Fred?" Brooke asked, sounding surprised.

_And was that hopeful? Did she want to see him?_

"Oh, sorry, George," she corrected herself.

"Happens all the time," he shrugged her off. "Our own mum gets it confused. How you feeling?"

"Sore mostly and weak. It was really stupid of me to try flying alone."

"Fred should've been there."

Fred cringed at the anger and accusation in his twin's voice.

"It's not his fault," Brooke defended. "I got hurt because I did something stupid without thinking. I'd only been on a broom one other time and I wasn't ready to fly alone. I wish you'd all stop blaming him."

_All?_

"All?" George asked.

"Uncle Remus, Harry, Oliver."

He figured as much but it still hurt to hear.

"You don't know what he was doing instead though," George told her.

Fred's stomach turned. He had been hoping all was forgiven by his twin, that he'd keep that bit of information to himself, that she'd at least never find out.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

_Please, don't! Please, George, don't tell her. She can't find out! PLEASE!_

"He was…he was shagging Patricia."

"Oh."

Was that disappointment he detected in her voice?

"Is he dating her?"

"No," George continued. "They just shag. It's been going on for a year now. Pretty disgusting if you ask me. He doesn't even like her. And I think the only reason she likes him is because she sees him as the key to popularity or something. Are you okay?"

She sniffled.

"I shouldn't have told you all that," George said.

"No, I'm glad you did. I'm glad to know it."

"Mr. Weasley," Madame Pomfrey interrupted, "You're welcome to return after class but as for now I believe Miss Miller needs to rest."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be back later Brooke."

"See you," she replied.

As George entered the hall his anger with his twin was renewed. "Heard all that did you?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have been listening in like that."

"I'm sorry I told her. I was just so angry."

"No," Fred argued. "It's fine, really. I understand. She was bound to find out sooner or later. Patricia's been telling everyone we're shagging for days now. Brooke probably thinks I'm a git now."

"I think she's just hurt, mate. I also think Harry's right about her fancying you. Give it some time," George reasoned.

"How's she look?" Fred asked. He'd been wanting to ask since the accident but that was the firsttime George was being civil enough that he felt comfortable.

"Good. Like herself, really. A bruise on her forehead gets lighter every day. Still really pale from the blood loss."

"I'm an arse," Fred groaned.

"I know."


End file.
